


Bring Me Back to Life

by mellarkberries



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Suspense, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellarkberries/pseuds/mellarkberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss knew Peeta’s kisses were capable of a lot. They made her feel loved, filled her with warmth, and brought her out of nightmares, but she never knew how much power his kisses really had until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Day 2 of Prompts in Panem for March 2013  
> Visual Prompt: Masterpiece - 'The Kiss'

District 12 is such a sight these past few days. The annual festival, a tradition that had started two years ago, is taking place. The festival is meant to invite people from all the districts to see just how far District 12 has come since the rebellion. Although I don’t like the idea of so many people in the area, especially those who clamor for a glimpse of the mockingjay, I enjoy seeing everyone in high spirits and seeing the district thrive. Greasy Sae loved this time of year. She said she made the most money during the festival more than she has in all her life. I don’t have a hard time believing her. I remember what life was like in the district before the rebellion.

Today is the biggest day of the festival. Out of all the district shops, the busiest by far is Peeta’s, not only because everyone is aware of Peeta’s delicious treats and decorative talents, but because Peeta is one half of the star-crossed lovers of District 12. There’s a line that stretches out for miles of people wanting a taste of one of Peeta’s many delicious confections as well as an opportunity to hear words come out of the lips of someone who played a role in the rebellion. People want to hear the power of Peeta’s voice and words in person. I also sense that Peeta has had admirers since his first interview with Caesar Flickerman. Peeta was charming and handsome. As I near the bakery, I hear two young women whispering and giggling to each other.

“I didn’t expect him to be so handsome in person.” Their giggling was incessant causing me to roll my eyes.

“I know, did you look into his eyes!? They were so blue and mesmerizing.”

“I know and he was so charming. No wonder even the Mockingjay can’t deny him.”

Usually a comment like this, actually any comment about me at all, would annoy me but I actually chuckle to myself because they are right. I could never deny Peeta anything: my love, my kisses, my body. I was all his.

Without warning, my cheeks flush and I feel a bit of warmth rush through my body. Peeta. We’ve grown so much together. I remember our first kiss. I had been lost for so long and Peeta’s kisses started bringing me to life. I started to live again. We started to heal together and our life has been so full of joy since.

My mind can’t help but think about this morning. Peeta and I woke up extra early because of the festival and he had to prep at the bakery. I told Peeta I wanted to help him. (Although with my baking skills, it was likely people would throw tomatoes at the bakery for how bad it was, which would upset me. Why waste perfectly good food!) Peeta must have realized this because he said my help wasn’t necessary at the bakery, but he did say I could help him in another way.

I was in the bathroom about to ask Peeta what he meant. Before I could say my first words, Peeta was behind me and took the liberty of cupping my breasts. I couldn’t help the noise that came out of me, a noise mixed of surprise and pure pleasure. I knew how this would go. Sometimes Peeta and I made love, other times we completely ravished each other and times like this morning, Peeta made me his. He entered me from behind and thrusted into me repeatedly. It was the most intense sex Peeta and I had in a while. My screams filled the whole house and I worried they might have woken up the whole District. Afterwards, Peeta said he was ready for the long day ahead because he’d just relive our lovemaking over and over in his head. To me, it sounded like Peeta would burn a few breads today at the bakery, but I nonetheless agreed with his outlook.

I’m walking through the front door of the bakery. I’m trying to be as incognito as possible but it’s inevitable that everyone recognizes me. Some people gawk, other people whisper, and some look away. I see a barrage of outfits and colors. You could tell who was from District 11, humble and sturdy, and who was from the Capitol, colorful and extravagant. I know Peeta is busy, but he told me to stop by to pick up a fresh batch of cheese buns, not that they’re my favorite or anything.

Peeta turns to Teddy, his assistant, and whispers, “Look at that girl, isn’t that the most beautiful you’ve ever seen.” Peeta has a huge smirk on his face and I can’t help but blush and smile. I nudge him. As much as I would love to kiss him and devour him right here, I don’t feel comfortable with all these people around, people from other districts who don’t really know me, people who don’t deserve to get the most intimate glimpses of my life.

Peeta whispers in my ear.

“I saved the best cheese buns for you my love.”

“Why thank you, Mr. Mellark.”

I give Peeta a quick kiss on the cheek and head out on my way home, anxious to leave behind this crowd but also anxious to get to my cheese buns!

I’m walking back to Victor’s Village and I pick up my pace as the amount of people around me is making me uncomfortable, nervous and angry.

“Katniss Everdeen?”

Fuck! I don’t recognize the voice calling me and I feel instantly irritated. I’m debating whether to give this man an evil eye and a scowl that would turn him into mush or perhaps engage with him in conversation. The man is lucky. Peeta had made my day repeatedly, so this man would be spared.

“I’m sorry to just come up to you like this. I’m visiting from District 7. I just wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve done. I know a lot of people who suffered at the hands of the Capitol.”

I cringe at the mentioning of the Capitol or anything to do with the rebellion. Although he was thanking me, all I want to do is punch the man in the face for bringing up things I don’t want to remember and getting in the way of me and the warm cheesebuns waiting to be eaten. Thankfully the man catches on to my irritation.

“Anyways, I can see that you’re in a rush. I just wanted to say thank you. My name is Thomas, by the way.”

Although the man expressed kind words to me, I feel unsettled and I’m not sure why. It’s more than just the references to the Capitol or the rebellion. The man has a smile that literally makes me want to vomit.

“Thank you for your words, Thomas. Have a nice day and enjoy your time in the district.” I walk away and pat myself on the back for somehow keeping it together.

———-

I get home and scarf down the cheese buns. Peeta was right. They had to have been the best he made that day and maybe ever. They were warm and tasty, kind of like Peeta’s lips.

Afterwards, I feel the need to spend the rest of the afternoon in the woods. Peeta wouldn’t be back for lunch because the bakery would be busy all day and I didn’t want to just stay at home. I take my bow, put on my dad’s jacket and start on my way into the woods.

The sun was still out. I can hear the animals of the woods roaming and I immediately catch two squirrels. I figure Peeta would need a good dinner with how tired he’s going to be. After a few hours in the woods, I decide to start heading back home.

Suddenly, I hear movement. I raise my bow and get ready, but I see nothing. I still hear movement, but there’s not an animal in sight. I peer behind me. Nothing. Look forward. Nothing. I keep moving forward trying to spot the creature.

For some reason that I don’t know, I start to run towards the entrance to the woods. Something wasn’t right. I stop dead in my tracks. It can’t be. I must be losing my mind, but the aroma was overwhelming. It’s the aroma of roses. White roses. I wake up out of my stupor and start running again, this time even faster. I can see the entrance to the woods just a few feet away. My heart starts pounding. No, this can’t be happening. This is all not real. I trip over a tree branch and find myself on the ground. I can’t move! Something is holding me down. What’s going on! For the first time in three years, I feel the most terrifying fear. With tears running down my cheeks, I see someone coming towards me. I hold in a scream. It’s Thomas.

“Ms. Everdeen, we meet again.”

I don’t understand what’s going on, but I know I’m in trouble.

“What are you doing?”

“Ms. Everdeen, come on, think. I’ve been keeping my eye on you the whole day. I thought to myself what better time to sneak up on the mockingjay herself, Katniss Everdeen, then during District 12’s annual festival. People from all the districts are flocking here to see the mockingjay’s district coming back to life. I thought to myself, there’s no way her or loverboy would ever be suspicious of someone. So here I am. You see Ms. Everdeen, I owe you for what you’ve done to me, for what you’ve taken from me.”

My stomach churns as the man laughs mockingly at me. I recognize his laugh. Snow’s laugh. I open my mouth to speak, but he doesn’t even have the decency to explain himself, to tell me directly why he’s here and who he is, before he forcefully steps on my stomach. He begins to violently kick me. I don’t have time to process anything before I feel the deep press of a sharp blade in my stomach. The breath I was holding this whole time comes out. My eyes begin to close. For so long, I wanted to die. Nightlock was once was inches from touching my lips and death has seemingly always been at my door. Now that I had a life, a happy life with Peeta, it was coming to an end. Before my eyes close, I can only think of one thing, of Peeta, of how much I love him and how much I don’t want to let go. The words “ I love you, Peeta” come out of my mouth as my eyes close as I descend into death.

———-

My eyes open. I’m in a meadow filled with flowers, the sun shining down. I see someone I didn’t expect to see but someone that my eyes welcome. It’s Finnick. I’m speechless. Finnick is the same beautiful, vibrant man that I remember from before the horrible night of his death.

Finnick and I stare at each other. I’m the first to speak.

“I’m so sorry, Finnick. I’m so sorry about everything. I’m sorry you couldn’t live a life with Annie and your son. I’m sorry I didn’t do more to keep you alive.”

“Katniss, it’s ok. None of the terrible things that happened are remotely your fault. Things happened the way they were supposed to and now Panem is a different place, a place where you can live and be happy and safe.”

“I can’t Finnick. I’m dead now.”

The immensity of my own words brings a rush of tears to my eyes. I’m dead. As much as there are so many people here in this afterlife that I would love to see, I want to live my life. I want to live a life in their honor. I want to be there for Peeta. I want to live a long life loving him.

“Katniss, don’t cry. You’re just passing by to say hello.”

“What?”

“Katniss, promise me something. Promise me you’ll keep living your life. Don’t ever look back.” I’m so confused. I was at least hoping that in the afterlife, somehow my constant state of confusion wouldn’t exist.

“What are you talking….”

Before I could even finish my sentence, I feel soft lips on mine, lips I recognize, lips that I know so well, lips that have brought me out of nightmares and horrors, lips that have brought me back to life before, lips that are trying to bring me back to life now.

I can hear Peeta’s cries “Don’t die on me! I can’t lose you.” I can feel Peeta’s tears falling on my cheeks. I can feel Peeta him cradling me. I’m completely wrapped up in the warmth of his arms. I’m teetering on the line between life and death when Peeta holds me close to him and offers me one more kiss. When the kiss hits my lips, I can feel myself come back.

“Peeta?”

I can’t recognize my own voice because of its’ fragility and weakness.

“Katniss! Katniss! It’s gonna be ok. Hang in there!”

“Peeta? What’s going on?”

Oh right. I got stabbed and beaten to a pulp.

I feel dizzy and light-headed. The next few days are a blur. I’m barely aware of anything other than Peeta’s blue eyes and comforting smile constantly at my side.

I learn that Thomas was the grandson of Snow, seeking revenge. I also learned that the woods have learned to love me the way I love them back. The woods protect me. Thomas ran into a pack of rabid dogs. Let’s just say it wasn’t a pretty ending. Peeta and others went looking for me as soon as Peeta realized I wasn’t home. While I could torture myself thinking about how this could have happened and what dangers might still be out there, I decide to let those things leave my mind. I just want to go home and fulfill my promise to Finnick, my promise to live my life and not look back.

The recovery takes a few weeks. Peeta brings me home and as we go inside into our home, I am welcome with what I cherish the most, Peeta’s kisses. The ones that have helped me out of nightmares, the ones that make me feel safe, the ones that make me feel loved, and of course, that ones that have brought me back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who offered kind words and support as this was my first submission to PIP ever! I greatly appreciate it! Follow me on tumblr: mellarkberries


End file.
